Blind Faith
by M. Louise E
Summary: Kelly is blinded in a explosion at a warehouse fire. Others are also hurt. Will everyone be okay? Will Kelly see again? This AU and has everyone.


**Title: Chicago Fire, Blind Faith Chapter One, Darkness**

**Summary: There is and explosion at a warehouse fire. Kelly Severide is blinded but is it permanent? Others are also hurt in the blast. **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this! Thank You. Please leave a review. Should I keep going? This is AU since the show isn't doing this. :D **

Firehouse Fifty-one is gathered at the hospital waiting on news of many of their brethren. There was a warehouse fire and things went south when everything exploded. Chief Boden had to rescue his men and call in another alarm to the fire. The blast was a strong one. Many of the men got hurt.

Lieutenant Kelly Severide got thrown his facemask had been blown off of his face along with his helmet. The doctors were checking him out now. Jeff Clarke had been checked out. He was buried partially in the rubble but he got out. His left arm is in a cast and a sling from where the debris had fallen on him. Jeff helped Brian "Otis" Zvoneuek who was next to him. He was treated and released.

Young Peter Mills whom recently was a new added member of Squad Three was in emergency surgery. They were still waiting on news about him.

Lieutenant Matthew Casey, is unconscious from being buried in the rubble. The doctors were still checking him out very carefully. Matt has a recent head injury that they had to check out. A Traumatic Brain Injury that he got in a fire call many months ago. He also had other injuries that needed checked out. So everyone was waiting on news about Matt also.

It was going to be a long wait. Chief Wallace Boden gets up and heads to the vending machine for coffee. He puts his money in and makes his choice. A paper cup drops and it fills will hot coffee. Wallace Boden reaches in and takes the cup out and takes a sip. Not the best coffee but passable. Everyone sits in silence, loss in his or her own thoughts. Prayers are being said. No one was leaving to go home tonight until they heard news and updates about everyone.

CF~~~~~~CF

Kelly Severide, groans as he comes to. He aches and has pains. His eyes open. It is dark and he can't see anything. "Mr. Severide I'm Doctor Elizabeth Cafferty and I'm checking you out. You were at a fire." the doctor says seeing her patient starting to move. "Why is it so dark?! I can't see!" Kelly shouts in a panic.

Kelly feels his doctors hands on his cheeks. "Calm down. It'll be okay." Dr. Cafferty says. "I CAN'T SEE! I WANT SHAY!" Kelly keeps shouting. Dr. Cafferty runs out into the waiting room to get Leslie Shay.

CF~~~~~~CF

Leslie Shay presses a tissue to her eyes, dabbing at her falling tears that are running down her cheeks. "I need Leslie Shay with me please." Dr. Cafferty looks around the waiting room looking for the blond paramedic.

Leslie stands up and goes over to the doctor. Jeff Clarke goes with them. They pray that their friend Kelly Severide is okay. All the two of them can offer is their friendship and being there for him.

CF~~~~~~CF

The dark is pressing in on him. He feels so alone and lost beyond belief. He hears Leslie Shay's voice in the dark. It is like a light in his now dark world. "Kelly, Kelly calm down." Leslie Shay tells her best friend in his darkest moment. "I'm here for you. So is Jeff Clarke." Leslie put her hands on his cheeks to focus him.

"Shay I'm so scared. What happened?" Kelly asks his friend. "There was and explosion. A lot got hurt. Jeff here has a broken left arm. Peter is in surgery. Matt is unconscious ad being checked out for other injuries." Leslie fills Kelly in on the news. "I want to go see Matt. Please." Kelly says.

"I need to check you out first Mr. Severide." Dr. Cafferty told Kelly. "Please call me Kelly or Severide. Mr. is my father and he wasn't much of a father to me growing up." Kelly tells the doctor. "All right Kelly. Let me get you checked out and you can go visit your friend." Dr. Cafferty told Kelly.

The doctor takes X-rays of Kelly's head and looks into his beautiful blue eyes. She flushes his eyes out to clean them and to wash the residue out. Finally she wraps bandages around Kelly's eyes and head. "Kelly. I'm not sure why you are blind. It could be one of two things. You have a blow to your head which caused pressure to build in your head and is blocking your vision or chemicals were blown into your eyes and the heat of the fire blowing toward you. I don't know if this is temporary or permanent. This is a waiting game. Come see me next week. I'm giving you your release papers. Now you can go visit your friend." Dr. Cafferty told Kelly as she left the exam room.

Leslie takes Kelly's hand in hers. "You'll be fine Kelly. This is only temporary. It is only a set back. It's all good." Leslie tells Kelly. Jeff Clarke grabs a wheelchair and wheels it in the room. "Hey Severide I found some transportation." Jeff tells his Lieutenant. Leslie helps Kelly to stand and leads him over to the chair and helps him to sit down.

"First I'm taking you to the waiting room so everyone can see you and know that you are fine except for your eyes." Leslie says pushing Kelly out to the waiting room. "KELLY!" everyone shouts. "Hi guys. For the moment I can't see any of you but I'm fine other than that. Any news on the others?" Kelly asks. "Peter Mills is still in surgery and Matt Casey is still unconscious. We're still waiting on news." Chief Boden tells Kelly.

A doctor steps into the waiting room. "Hi I'm Dr. Teague. Are you all here for Matt Casey?" "Yes we are here for Matt Casey." Chief Boden tells the doctor. "He has a room. He still hasn't woken up yet. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are critical. He has bruised ribs, and cuts and bruises all over. Other than that he should be fine. You can visit him now. Only a few at a time." Dr. Teague tells everyone in the waiting room.

Everyone lets Kelly go to visit Matt. Leslie pushes Kelly to Matt's room. She lets out a gasp of shock. "What is it Shay?" Kelly asks his friend. "His face is bruised. Poor Matt." Leslie says. Kelly searches for Matt's hand and clasps it once he finds it. "Matt buddy you gotta wake up. Please." Kelly says. Matt doesn't move or respond to his friend's voice.

Leslie steps aside as a gurney is pushed into the room. It is Peter Mills. The young man is transferred to the other bed. The doctor and nurses check on him. Peter Mills isn't doing so well. "Doctor how is Peter?" Leslie asks. The doctor turns toward her. "He isn't well. He is in a coma. He needed a blood transfusion during the surgery. He had internal bleeding but we stopped that. He has a collapsed lung and we repaired it. He has three fractured ribs and the rest are bruised. He needs time to heal." Dr. Travers says looking over at Leslie.

"Thank you doctor." Leslie says. The doctor nods his head and turns back to take care of his patient, Peter Mills. Leslie puts her hands on Kelly's shoulders and bends down. "I'll be back Kel, I want to let the others know how Peter is doing." Leslie says standing up and heading out to the waiting room.

Kelly cocks his head. He hears the machines in the room beeping. Letting the doctors and nurses know that the life they fought so hard to save is still tethered to the people laying in the beds.

Kelly hears footsteps walk past him and he smells cologne. The doctor has left the room. "Matt you just have to wake up. You gotta be okay." Kelly tells his friend. Kelly just sits and waits in the dark of his new world. At moments total fear engulfs him and the next he tells himself It's all good. He doesn't want to panic.

CF~~~~~~CF

Later everyone visited Peter and Matt and headed home. The only ones left are Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide. Leslie is in the waiting room sleeping in one of those recliner chairs to be out of the way of the doctors and nurses coming in and out of the room. Kelly stayed by Matt waiting for him to wake up. Kelly is catching some sleep,

Matt groans. His eyes flutter open. _Where am I? Where is everyone? _Matt wonders as he moves his hand along the bed trying to find the hand that held his earlier. Kelly jerks awake upon hearing his friend waking up. He reaches along the bed and finds Matt's hand searching for his.

"Hey Matt you're in the hospital. You were hurt in that explosion at the warehouse fire. Peter Mills is in a coma. Jeff Clarke has a broken left arm. Otis was treated and released. I'm blind and the doctor doesn't know if it is permanent or not. I'm scared." Kelly tells Matt. "You'll be fine." Matt rasps. He coughs to clear his throat, and leaves out a groan.

"What is it Matt?" Kelly asks his friend. "My ribs hurt." Matt tells Kelly. "I'll get a doctor." Kelly stands up and fumbles in the dark until he finds the calls button and pushes it. Kelly swings his arm around and finds the wheelchair and carefully sits down. Matt doctor comes into the room along with the nurses to check him out.

The doctor asks Matt questions to see how Matt's head is. Matt passes with flying colors. The doctor writes something on Matt's file. "Later in the morning I'll send you for tests to check your head out so we don't miss anything. Matt nods his head in understanding but it is a mistake. His head is pounding because he has a headache. "Get some rest." Dr. Teague tells Matt and leaves the room.

"Kelly? Where are you?" Matt asks. "I'm right here man." Kelly finds Matt's hand and holds it. "Get some rest. You need it." Kelly tells Matt. Matt eyes close. He is tired and it sounds like a good idea. Matt closes his eyes and sleep claims him. Glad Kelly is with him.


End file.
